This Is Goodbye
by Mlle. Mystere
Summary: Set Mid-S6 after LianYu Explosion - Felicity is the odd one out now. Everyone seems to love someone, except her. Oliver seems happy with someone else. A choice is given to her to choose to stay in Star City or leave. Should she leave the ones she love, or start a new life? Everyone is alive. SORRY OLICITY SHIPPERS! (INCLUDING WILLIAM & SAMANTHA) RR&F


**Hey there. My first fan-fic for Arrow. I always loved the character of Felicity and always thought of her as someone that I couldn't be compared to. She's strong and she holds a lot of love, despite what people say. One of the things that I admire most about her is that she is willing to still love Oliver even though he lied to her about his child. For me, it's hard to even be around someone that you love and has a child because you know that things are always going to be different. I feel for Felicity and always felt that she and Oliver deserve a happy ending but I never thought that Oliver would have a child with someone else. Needless to say, I feel that Felicity should move on, as sad as it sounds. So this is a bit of a leaving story of Felicity and Oliver. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Felicity's POV:

It absolutely sucks when you love someone. Since I was a kid, I have always heard about all the love stories and the fantasy that comes with it. The bright-ass knight in shining armor, falling in love and living happily ever after.

That is not even close to reality. Reality love sucks. Getting lied to, finding out your fiance (now ex-fiance) has a child with someone else, and seeing his beautiful face everyday, makes everything worse.

Everyone is settle down after the explosion in Lian Yu. Of course, everyone was hurt, some more than the others. John nearly lost his arm from a giant piece of shrapnel, Thea was clobbered in the head and stayed in a coma for a month, and of course, I couldn't move for a while.

After seeing Oliver again, unhurt, it was such a relief, but weeks past and I felt empty. Lonely. There was nothing left for me here. Mom is still in Vegas, now chasing after a multi-millionaire who could care less about her, Dad's still in jail and some of my best friends were dead.

There was no point in staying.

'FELICITY!" I jumped, startled by Diggle's yelling, as I turned to face him.

"Yes? Am I in trouble? I swear I didn't do anything."

John stared at me, "Wha... no. No, I just need you to run this. Thanks." With that, he turned and practically ran off.

It seems like there is a huge rift between all of us, and I don't know why. After the explosion, Nyssa practically became Laurel's clone version and started going on all the missions with the team. Roy came back (again) and Thea is still in love with him, despite what she says. Diggles is all happy with Lyla and welcoming a second child on the way; a daughter. And Oliver. He's happy. I think. I hope he is. I'm glad he spends a lot of time with William. It's making up for lost time and of course, Samantha is happy too. And there's me...

As I type out the sequence to run the DNA through the system to see if I can find a match, I felt sick to my stomach. There is nothing here for me anymore.

Everyone had someone to care for and someone to care for them. As much as I love all my friends and family, I felt completely alone. When I was with Oliver, I felt loved. As if we were the only two people in the world. I never thought he would like someone like me. Small, nerdy, and a complete wreck. He knew how to complete me and how we fit together, like a giant puzzle piece.

But now... It's gone.

"JOHN! Here. The blood came back to match a Alexandra Myers. Former Marine. Current occupation is mercenary."

John smiled. "Thanks, Felicity. Hey, Lyla's having a small feast for us tonight. Are you coming? Um...Oliver, Thea, and the rest are too... so. "

I didn't really feel up for it. "Um yeah, sure I'll see."

'Ok." He left.

I stared at the computer screen in front of me. Emptiness filled me again. What was the point anymore? Letting go of Oliver was strangling the life out of me, but I couldn't return back to him. It seems... It seems that I can't go back. Even though I love him. More than anything in the entire world. He was my world.

I packed up and left to my apartment. The ride home was smooth enough. Rain poured down as the streets are slowly emptying out.

I opened up my door and set down my purse when I heard...

"Long time no see, Felicity."

I screamed and dropped my phone that I was holding. "Who are you? How did you get into my house? Why are you sitting in my chair? Get out!"

The figure laughed as the tall person came into view.

"Don't you remember your first friend in college, Felicity?" The woman said.

"Malia?! I thought you were dead!"

* * *

No one's POV:

"How are you?" Malia said to Felicity as she stared in shock.

"I would be great if you told me that you were alive!" Felicity started, freaking out inside.

"I know this is extremely weird for you, considering that you thought I was dead for...well... years. But, I'm back and I was hoping that you could help." Malia said, twirling around in her chair.

"With what?" Felicity was still doubting that this was real.

"I need your help with my company that I am starting. I have money and I need a CEO that would be great. We each would have 50-50 share of the company. Equals. That simple." Malia elaborated with a wave of her hand.

"Why do you need me?" Felicity asked, dubious.

"Because I need someone I could have always trusted. Someone who still knows me. And this is a chance for you to get away." Malia said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Malia smiled at her sadly. "I know everything. Green Arrow, Oliver, kids, family, missions. Everything. I am giving you a second chance to start over. Redo all of this. _Fall in love again."_

Felicity stared. "I don't know if I can."

Malia looked at her as if to study her. "I know this is sudden, but we need you there. This city isn't what it used to be. Everyone has found something to hold on to. You haven't. But there is potential in our company. You will find a new beginning. So please, come with me."

Felicity stared at Malia, then out the window. This was the strangest thing she has been through. Three hours ago, she was thinking about leaving. Then, her long lost freshman MIT best friend shows up at her front door, offering her money and a new chance. Was this a joke or fate to leave?

Staying here means heartache, no potential sign of love anymore, hurt and watching people form their own lives. Leaving means starting over, making something worthwhile again, feeling loved and needed.

* * *

The lights shined brightly as Star City headed into the night, with the large skyscrapers lighting up Christmas lights.

Oliver was hoping to see Felicity at today's feast. He brought William, someone that Felicity has only met a couple of times. He hoped that she would grow to like him and maybe, restart their relationship. Whatever it took.

Thea and Roy were there, helping Lyla and John with the plates. Felicity told John that she might come but it was late.

Oliver decided to try her cell. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey, this is Felicity. You know who you are so talk after the beep."

'Hey, Felicity. It's Oliver. We were wondering when you would get here. Call us back as soon as you can." It was odd for her to not pick up her phone, but it wasn't so uncommon anymore. Felicity seems to always leave people on hold these days, but Oliver could see why.

* * *

Hours later:

"I'm telling you, John. Something's happened to her. I'm going over there right now." Oliver growled at him.

"Fine, I'll come with you." John sighed, knowing that Oliver won't quit until he finds Felicity.

Ten minutes later (due to Oliver's crazy past-speed-limit driving), they arrived at Felicity's apartment.

Oliver felt fear. 'It's dark."

"You know she could just be asleep." John sighed at his friend's worry.

They practically ran up. "FELICITY!" Oliver shouted.

The door was open and Oliver rushed in.

The entire apartment was empty.

"What the hell..." Oliver cursed.

John already was looking around, looking for evidence of hurt or hostage evidence. He found something on the bar table. "Oliver. Over here." John called out. "It's for you."

Oliver gingerly picked up the letter. It was in Felicity's handwriting.

 _Oliver,_

 _By the time you are reading this letter, I am pretty sure you have wrecked my poor antique hand-crafted door frame. It's fine though. It wasn't worth much anyway._

 _I know that it is confusing and you are worrying about where I am and what happened to me. First, take a deep breath and exhale. Then, continue reading. You are too much sometimes._

 _I want you to know that I love all of our family and friends. Tell Diggles and Lyla, I wish them the best with the new baby girl and John. Tell Roy to stop disappearing and put a ring on Thea's finger already. Tell Thea to stop beating Roy and settle down. Of course, tell them all I love them._

 _Oliver, the last couple of years I have spent with you have been amazing. You have always been there for me when I needed you. When you first walked into my office with the ugly poor bullet-holed laptop, I felt my heart stop at the sight of you. You were my prince, stuff that I had only heard about in fairytales. Someone I never thought I could find. You accepted me for being such a nerd, and you are ok with me driving you insane with my talking and ranting. Most importantly, you loved me. You loved me more than anything and I always knew I was going to be ok with you by my side. Together, we would always have each other's backs._

 _I want you to know that me leaving has nothing to do with you. I need a fresh start and I chose this. I want to start a new life, a new chapter in my world. You have your own world to take care of, Oliver. A family, friends, a son. Your son. You make sure that you are the brightest and most caring father you can be that little guy. I know that one day, he's going to see his dad as the greatest person in the entire world. How much you sacrifice for family, for those you love. Most of all, how big your heart is._

 _Thank you for giving me life. Thank you for saving me so many times, I can't count anymore. Thank you for being there when I needed you most. Thank you for being my rock._

 _I love you, forever._

 _Felicity_

* * *

John reentered the room, hearing sounds that only come from a broken man.

"Oliver? Are you ok? What's going on?" John asked, rushing over and kneeling next to his friend, sobbing between his legs.

"She's gone. She's gone forever." Oliver cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

John put an arm around Oliver, the only comfort he knew, even though there was no comforting a broken heart.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ARROW AND CW NETWORK.**

 **ALL COMMENTS AND LIKES ARE APPRECIATED.**

 **IF SOMEONE WANTS TO CONTINUE THIS, MESSAGE ME.**


End file.
